For the Best
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: When Kanone leaves, who will be there to comfort Eyes? EyesKiyotaka, EyesKanone mentioned. Oneshot, R&R!


Just an idea that came to me, so I'm writing it out. Damn the ideas...I already have two unfinished oneshots and then fics and...can I die yet? Oh well, enjoy!

A/N: Weird pairing...oh well!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Don't go."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"It's for the best." That was what he said, anyway. _"Your heart no longer belongs with me."_ was what he thought and knew was true. Eyes said no more as his childhood friend and mentor turned and walked down the road, white coat billowing in the wind. He sighed to himself, he knew Kanone was right. Deep down, he knew his heart and loyalty no longer resided with him, but another. It really was for the best because he would just be lying if he told Kanone he wanted him to stay. It's not that he wanted him to leave, necessarily, but he just didn't feel the same attachment that he used to.

A figure emerged from the woods behind the silver-haired boy, chuckling in a low voice, "See? I told you he'd leave you."

The innocent-looking boy turned to look at him. The same man he had left Kanone for, the same one he had betrayed his closest friend for. Now he was convincing him Kanone was the one leaving him, why? What purpose would it serve? Perhaps just to bring the younger one closer to him, to catch him completely in his web and cut off all ties, emotionally, the young Blade Child had to his best friend. Whatever it was, Eyes was quickly falling for it. How could Kiyotaka be wrong? He was their savior, after all, or at least someone who would lead them down the right path. The path they were supposed to follow instead of the one Kanone was blindly leading them down. Yes, it was for sure that Kiyotaka was the right choice, the one they should follow. Eyes was certain, he had to be. Not because he was always right or made the best decisions, but simply because he couldn't live with himself if Kanone had been right all along and he'd turned his back on him.

The boy hadn't said anything for a while, and Kiyotaka knew he was having thoughts. Knew he was thinking about Kanone, about if he'd made the right choice or not, "If he had wanted you so badly to stay with him, he would have stayed and fought for you. He just gave up and left, though, he no longer wants you to be with him. That's why he left."

The older one's words made a disturbing kind of sense and Eyes looked down, nodding slowly. Whether it was really true or not, it's how he felt. Kanone had left him, abandonded him, without a single fight. Eyes told him he was following Kiyotaka, and Kanone told him he was leaving. He figured Eyes had made his decision and nothing could change his mind, perhaps. Whatever it was, the fact remained that Kanone was gone and Kiyotaka was here. Eyes had no choice but to follow through now with his choice. Bright blue eyes closed in regret at hurting his friend. He had never wanted to hurt Kanone, no, he simply wanted to follow his heart. Was that really so wrong? He gasped slighly as strong arms closed around him and looked up into the dark purple-colored eyes of the taller one. He hesitantly leaned into Kiyotaka a little, unsure of what exactly he wanted from the older one. Was it like what he wanted from Kanone? Did he want a boyfriend, a best friend, a mentor? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that Kiyotaka knew what he wanted.

A large hand ran through soft, silver hair and the much younger one leaned even more into the body in front of him. He sighed softly into the touch, enjoying the comfort that the presence brought. He hadn't felt quite like this with Kanone. With the other Blade Child it was more like he felt he had to be with him, like Kanone wouldn't allow anything else and he wanted to be with him because he loved him. Or, at least, he supposed it was love he felt. He could never be sure, though. All he knew was that it wasn't what he felt with Kiyotaka. The older man seemed more like a father or older brother to him, more like someone to look up to rather than someone to love.

Kiyotaka tilted his face up to look in those trademark eyes. All he saw there was the confusion of a lost, scared boy who wasn't sure at all what he was doing with his life. He had no clue what his right path was, and the older one pitied him for that. He had always been sure of what he was doing, and he usually looked down on others that didn't know what they wanted from life or how to get it. This Blade Child, however, seemed different somehow. He didn't look down on Eyes for being confused. Perhaps that was simply because he caused the confusion and chaos in the boy's life. Maybe it was some other reason. For once, Kiyotaka didn't care much for reasoning, just content with knowing what he felt.

Neither of them were completely sure what they wanted from the other, so it only seemed natural to try a little old fashioned trail and error. So, in honor of that unspoken agreement, Kiyotaka leaned down and placed a firm kiss on the pale lips. It wasn't soft or gentle or kind, Kiyotaka simply wasn't those things. The more calm and collected of the two returned the kiss hesitantly and lightly. He wasn't sure at all if this was right, but it didn't really feel wrong. So, not going with his heart or his head, but just instinct, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka's neck. Seeing the younger one's rather bold gesture, the brunette smirked and slowly licked the soft lips he was kissing. The sweet mouth openened and allowed for the tounge to slip inside and lick around before rubbing against the other, inexperienced tounge.

Eyes sighed softly against his lips and relished the feeling of the older one's exploring tounge. Before he knew what was happening, tanned hands came up to slip his shirt off and expose his small body to the cool, fall air. He shivered slightly but was immediately blocked from the cold by those same arms once again wrapping around his petite form. Their mouths met once again in a slightly more passionate kiss, though nowhere near agressive or fierce. The lighter-haired boy ran his hands tentively under Kiyotaka's shirt, tracing along the firm stomach, but daring to go no further. He'd never been in quite this situation before. Sure, he and Kanone had kissed a few times, but it was nothing like this. Still, Eyes trusted Kiyotaka enough. He had to, there was simply no other choice. If he didn't trust him enough with his body, who's to say he could truly trust him with his fate?

Once again that tounge licked its way into the younger mouth, accompanied by a set of roaming hands, tracing down the small figure. Kiyotaka drug a nail lightly down the boy's spine, which earned him the lithe form pressing against him as he arched his back. His hands finally met more clothes and he lightly tugged on the remaining articles, silently asking permission. He wouldn't push the boy, of course, but if he could get him to trust him fully with his body, then he would be his for sure. Eyes made no other motion except to press his mouth slighlty closer to Kiyotaka's, rubbing his tounge lightly against the older one's. It certainly wasn't a refusal, so the older man continued, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping the black pants that seemed to always be on Eyes. Said boy hesitated slightly as he felt the rest of his clothes slide down to come and rest with his shirt on the ground. He looked away, a little embarassed at being exposed, but the brunette simply chuckled at him.

"There's no need to be embarassed." he informed the blushing one. Piercing blue eyes gazed up at him and the silver head nodded slightly, though his cheeks remained with a hint of pink on them. The light color reddened as the older man stripped, first unbuttoning his shirt and sliding that off his broad shoulders, then taking his pants and boxers off, joining them with the rest of the couple's clothes. The strong-armed man gently laid the now-nervous boy down into the bed of grass that they were standing in. Leaning over him, he kissed the soft lips before trailing hot kisses down his neck, sucking softly on the base of it. Pale hands tangled themselves in much darker hair, pulling the head closer to his body as the sucking became harder and the other's own hands trailed once more down his chest and stomach.

A small whimper left the Blade Child's throat as he felt a probing finger press against his entrance. A moment later, a reassuring kiss was placed on those same lips and blue met deep purple as their eyes locked, just for a moment. In that brief second, a small agreement was made and a slight nod was given as permission to go farther. The prodding finger slowly slipped its way into the virgin hole, earning the man a loud gasp from the boy under him. Unsure, blue eyes once more darted to the older brother's for a little more reassurance, which was given once again in the form of a small smile, barely noticeable, and another hand running through his hair. His eyes slowly closed as he leaned into the touch and only made a slight startled motion when a second finger joined the first, stretching him slighlty. He reflexively clenched around the digits a few times in an attempt to adjust to the intrusion. Once he stopped moving, once again another finger was added, causing the smaller one to wince slightly.

After a few moments of staying completely still, Kiyotaka slowly removed his hand, smirking slightly at the disapproving whine that left the other one's throat. There was no need to hesitate any longer, and the two realized that. No longer prolonging the inevitable, Kiyotaka replaced his fingers with his member and slowly pushed into the tight hole with little more than a moment's notice. Being stretched much more than the three, rather slender digits, another whimper sounded throughout the still, chilled air. Another minute of patient waiting for the boy and the dominate one started a slow rythym with his hips, pulling out and pushing back into his new lover's warmth. It was painfully slow for the older one, but also necessary in order to not hurt the virgin anymore than it already was.

The pace finally got to him, and Kiyotaka almost unconsciously increased the speed of his thrusts. The uke didn't make any objection to the change, so he continued as he was, building up speed and friction, thrusting harder and faster in and out of that tight hole. He moaned slightly as he entered again, the muscles surrounding his cock tightening around him involuntarily, massaging it and bringing him to his edge. He wrapped a hand around the other, ignored member and started to slide his hand up and down it, squeezing it lightly and gently digging his nails into the soft flesh. Eyes' back arched with pleasure at the sensation and his head nearly flew back when the large intrusion hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. He closed his eyes in bliss and started panting lightly, coming close to his release.

A hot mouth came down to suck roughly on his neck as the older one pounded into him. Soon, the friction and heat was too much and Kiyotaka moaned lowly, cumming heavily into the small body. Feeling the sensation of being filled with the other's seed along with having that small bundle of nerves struck once more and his member jerked on, Eyes met the older one's mouth with his own, his loud moan swallowed by the brunette's hungry kisses as he came into the hand caressing him. He panted heavily, looking up at his new lover with a worn-out, content look. A simple chuckle and small kiss was his only answer as Kiyotaka pulled out of him and got dressed again. The younger boy simply lay there for another moment, closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of completion he had. He glanced up as the taller one stood, looking down at him, "You should get dressed before you catch a cold." he suggested, not a hint of love or passion in his voice, just simple advice.

The silver-haired boy panicked slightly as he turned to walk off, "Don't go." he said softly, getting a horrible feeling of deja vu.

"I have to." came the same reply he had heard not an hour ago.

"Why?" he asked, not wanting to be left alone. Desperately asking Kiyotaka to stay, or to at least tell him he simply had business to take care of, that he would be back.

"It's for the best." That was what he said, anyway. _"It will hurt more when I leave if you get close now." _was what he thought and knew was true. He was, of course, in the boy's heart, he knew. He didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that it was really best this way.

Eyes watched yet another person walk away from him, leaving him cold, alone, and heart-broken. He wondered why everyone said leaving him was for the best. It certainly didn't feel like it. Of course, he didn't understand now, but years down the road, he would learn that being left like this was only helping him. He would become cold and distant from everyone, never giving his heart out again. It would make him so hardened that he would never trust again, never hurt again. He supposed, after it was all said and done, it really was for the best.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There, smut and angst, what more could you ask for? I know, random, strange, a little unorthodox, but hey... that's what I do! Anyway, hope you liked it. Review!


End file.
